Motherly Advice
by FlamingToads
Summary: Molly gives her daughter-in-law some motherly advice, leading to a night of misfortune for Arthur Weasley R&R Enjoy! :D


**Summary: It's just a fun story about Molly giving her daughter-in-law some motherly advice. No! It's not HermionexMolly smut! So relax! **

**A/N: Seriously you guys… There could be a heck load of funny stories with these two characters. People should write some funny Molly/Hermione fics! Just saying! :D Also this is strictly for laughs! So just enjoy it! Haha! Also thank you UmbralWolves for being my beta! **

**Motherly Advice**

Hermione and Molly both sat in the kitchen. Ron was at the Ministry for urgent business. Living in the muggle world, when business was this busy the young married couple would stay with Arthur and Molly. They didn't mind at all of course. Once having a full house, but now empty left them a bit lonely from time to time so they were always welcome to stay whenever and however long they needed to.

Hermione looked at the cup of tea she held in her hands. Why was she nervous? It was just a question. They're both adults. Surely she can ask a simply question. Without looking up from her cup Hermione spoke. "Actually, the reason I stayed here instead of going to the Ministry with Ron was because I had a question."

"Really? What is it, dear?"

"Well you and Arthur have been married for quite some time now and have had seven children. I was just wondering…" She took a small breath before looking up at her Mother-In-Law. "I want to know how the two of you keep it exciting in the bedroom."

Molly spat out her tea and looked over to Hermione. She couldn't possibly be serious… Hermione pressed her lips together, suppressing the urge to laugh. She had only ever seen her that flustered when the Fred or George was up to their old tricks. Her face was shining red as she rushed to clean the mess from the table, frantically cleaning up her mess.

"I- I'm sorry dear. Could you repeat that?" She sat down, rag still in hand.

"Well I'm not saying that Ron is bad at what he does. I'm just saying, well. I…" she sighed, trying to think of how to put her thoughts into words. "Have you ever had problems in the bedroom with Arthur?"

_Oh Merlin… She was serious. My daughter-in-law is actually asking me about sex. I wasn't expecting that. _Molly opened her mouth and then shut it not sure what to say. She looked over to Hermione who waited patiently for an answer. _Alright then_, she thought, _we are both adults._ She calmed herself by taking a sip of tea.

"Well, back when we were much younger, perhaps too young when we first made love it… It wasn't at all what I had imagined." Her cheeks turned a tad red thinking of her first time. "And that is probably what made it so, so awkward. Neither of us really had a clue of what we were doing. But it was quite special even if one finished before the other." A brilliant smile crossed Hermione's face.

"What did you do?"

"I told him that he wasn't leaving until I've experienced the bliss that he had." She smiled as she reminisced about her first time.

"Perhaps I should do that." Hermione put her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her knuckles. She thought about all the times her and husband had had sex. Same position, no foreplay, no results.

"Doesn't he realize that your needs haven't been fulfilled?"

"Well I don't want to make him feel bad." Molly laughed at her answer.

"Honey, sex is very important part to a strong and healthy relationship. If you're not getting what you need, it can lead to some issues."

"Well what do you suppose I do?"

"Try something new. Be more forceful. Make him see that your happiness is the first thing that should come to his mind when the two of you are making love. And when in doubt, it doesn't hurt to use a bit of magic."

"Any suggestions?"

* * *

"Hermione? What are you doing?" Ron watched as his wife crawled in bed without her pajamas.

"I'm trying out some new tricks," she said seductively, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"But my parents are… Hermione I don't thi-" he gasped as Hermione tugged on his pajama bottoms. Ron looked at her in bewilderment. "You can't be serious?"

"What's the matter, Won-Won? Are you telling me that you don't want to have some fun?" The corner of her lips twisted into a wicked grin. Ron blushed furiously. He had never seen her act in such a way. She tugged on both sides of his pants, tossing them to the floor.

Hermione crawled up to him, her lips meeting his in a passionate kiss. Ron gave in to his urges, his hands reaching up to her face to pull her closer to him. However, Hermione had different plans. She pulled away from his grasp, waving her hand in the air. Ron suddenly became stiff. His hands reaching above his head and his legs stretched out as if an invisible force had tied him down. He looked over to his lover, his eyes wide in shock.

Hermione bent over lightly grabbing his cock. She steadied it with her fingers before brushing her lips against his head. She traced the bottom of her lip with her tongue. She wrapped her lips around his head as her fingers traced his shaft. He moaned, thrusting his hips. She sat up, looking at him as if he had made a terrible mistake.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," she said warningly. "We play by my rules. So I suggest you be a good boy." Ron didn't say a word. He kept his mouth shut as Hermione continued to tease his cock. Ronald stayed absolutely still. His wife slowly wrapped her fingers around his shaft, lightly pumping his member up and down. His body went stiff and his jaw shut tight in order to make no sound, doing everything he could to follow Hermione's rules.

As time passed Ron started to feel weary as his cock became hard. His heartbeat accelerated as she picked up speed, wrapping her lips around his head and beginning to suck. Her head bobbed up and down, making him moan loudly. He was just about to fall into bliss when Hermione leaned into him.

"Don't you dare," she said, poking him in the chest. "I'm not finished with you yet." She waved her hand again. Ron thought that perhaps it was another spell but he didn't feel any different.

She kissed him again, this time sucking on his lower lips, tugging lightly as she pulled away. She moved herself on top of him, gently gliding her hips back and forth, caressing his cock. When he tried to move, Hermione pushed him back down, her hand flat on his chest to insure that he didn't move. She grabbed his shaft and lead it the folds of her center. Hermione rolled her head, swaying her hips in small circles.

Ron was having troubles controlling himself. Each time he tried to move, Hermione didn't allow it. Ron was close to the edge. He knew well enough that the spell Hermione had cast left him at the brink of ecstasy. He figured the only way he would reach his bliss was if Hermione had reached hers first. Suddenly he snapped, fueled by sexual frustration he couldn't take it anymore. He pushed forward. He grabbed her waist, positioning her down on the bed in order for him to be on top, on leg between hers and the other on the outside. Hermione opened her mouth to object but Ron pressed his mouth against hers. Hermione was taken aback but thrilled as he took dominance. Ron broke the kiss, trailing his tongue down the hollow of her neck and to her breast.

He swirled his tongue around the areola of her left breast, his right hand fondling the other. Hermione bit her lip. With his free hand he caressed her inner thigh, making her quiver under his touch. He grabbed hold of his shaft, lightly rubbing his head against her center, stroking his member against her clit.

He ran his hands over her body as if exploring her curves all over again. Mentally noting what aroused her more. In one swift move he entered her, slowing moving his hip back and forth, her moans encouraging him to go faster. He did as she wished, moving his hips at a fast rate but not forgetting to press butterfly kisses along her collar bone. Hermione wrapped her arms around his back, digging her nails down his back side, her body tensing but then going limp as she reached bliss.

Hermione tossed her head to the side, burying her face into one of the pillows to keep her from moaning his name. Ron continued to thrust into her until she ushered him to lay back against the bed. He followed her actions and smiled as she straddled his once again. She rubbed herself against his lower half.

She took all of him and moved her hips in a rhythmic fashion. Ron leaned forward, holding himself up with his left hand. He wrapped his right arm around her waist dug his fingers in her ass cheek. He pressed his lips around her nipple, nipping it softly as she continued to move her hips. Hermione ran her hands through his hair, jerking his head back to see his face.

Ron looked into her warm chocolate eyes. It was then he knew what she was doing. He never had seen her like this. It was now obvious to him that before tonight he wasn't satisfying her. And instead of bringing up to him in conversation she made it perfectly clear that she wanted more by her actions. For two years she hadn't said a word just so his feelings wouldn't be hurt.

He pulled her close, His member throbbing inside her. Hermione let out a small gasp as he dug his fingers into her skin. She leaned back, his strong arms holding her upright as they came together. Hermione whimpered as she fell into Ron, his fluid filling up her insides. Ron wrapped his arms around her, moaning into her chest. They stayed together to catch their breath.

"Where did you learn that?" Ron asked as he fell back against the bed. Hermione bit her lip and smiled lightly as she looked down at her husband. She looked over his sweaty body while she brushed her hair back from her face. She flashed him a brilliant smile before she fell beside him.

"Your mother taught me."

Ron's eyes went wide with horror as all the color drained from his face. Before speaking he let out a horrified whimper. "You, you what?"

* * *

Arthur laid awake, red faced and wide eyed. No father should hear the moans of his son and daughter-in-law as they did the horizontal tango.

"It sounds like Ronald takes after you." Arthur cringed at his wife's words.

"Molly!" He looked over to her, not being able to make her out in the darkness but he knew very well that she wore a smile. He glared into the darkness.

"He's much louder than Hermione, that's for sure."

"For fuck's sake, Molly! Please stop talking!" Arthur turned over to his stomach, grabbing a pillow and pressing it against his ears in hopes to block out the sound. Molly giggled at her husband. It sounded as if everything had worked out, thanks to some motherly advice.

**A/N: Oh no… Someone forgot to add a silence charm! That way everyone could hear their moans of pleasure! Who would do such a thing?! xD I'm pretty proud of this fanfic. It wasn't meant to be a smut fic but I got carried away and there was no turning back! Haha! I hope you liked it! Leave a review if you did!~ **


End file.
